


Take me to dreamland

by SarunoHadaki



Category: Dragon Quest XI, Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Erik tops, I wrote this because I had a BAD day, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarunoHadaki/pseuds/SarunoHadaki
Summary: Erik works at the Golden Tip, a gas station where the attendants fill more than your car’s tank.Or: Set in the universe from the Netflix series “Hollywood,” sex worker Erik meets El, a customer looking for a fun time.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary
Kudos: 3





	Take me to dreamland

Erik sighed, running his hands across his crisp, cream-colored uniform, pulling at the black tie strung around his neck to make sure it was tight enough. He patted the black slacks on his pants and checked the belt on his waist. Then, for good measure, he ran his hands through his blue hair, checking that the spikes were still gelled up, tapping a leather shoe against the asphalt as he watched a car pull up to a pump across the way and one of the other coiffed gas station attendants ran up to speak with the red woman in the driver’s seat.

It was early morning and Erik was just starting his shift at the Golden Tip, a fully functional gas station that _also_ happened to employ sex workers.

The premise was simple enough — a person with some money to spend and a desire to fulfill pulls up to the station, waves around a bit of green, and says, “I want to go to Dreamland.” Do that and _bam!_ Bob’s your uncle, you’ve got yourself a companion for an hour or so.

Erik had worked at the place for a generous number of months now and he’d gathered a regular stream of “clients,” from fat men to skinny young women, though today it was a slim, brown-haired man with big, blue eyes and brown hair that looked golden in the sunlight. He drove a long-nosed, black Pontiac that shone brighter than Erik’s polished shoes.

The car sputtered to a stop in front of Erik’s station and he tiled his head, studying the man as he rolled down the passenger side window and leaned across the leather seats to talk to Erik. He was wearing a purple dress shirt, spearpoint collar sharp against his tan neck.

“I want to go to Dreamland?”

He sounded assuredly _not_ American. More Irish, or even British, if Erik had to guess.

Erik smirked. “Is that a question?”

“Depends on who’s taking me.”

“Am _I_ satisfactory?” Erik leaned back to let the man get a good look of him.

The man’s eyes grazed over Erik’s lithe body, catching everything from the name tag stamped on his chest that said “Erik” to the rolled-up pant legs that rested above his shoes. Erik wasn’t new to this song and dance, yet it didn’t feel any less uncomfortable, like a lion admiring its naked prey. Though unlike most times, the brown-haired boy’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

“Yeah, ‘s fine,” the stranger said, fiddling around before pulling out one crisp $100 bill, along with a few dimes and leaned back over to offer him the cash.

Erik leaned over, accepting the money, and tilted his head at him. “I don’t need the tip.”

“Oh, is this not a functioning gas station?” he asked, and he actually looked a little shocked, frowning like that had soured the deal for him.

“No, no, it is,” Erik reassured, laughing. “What’s your name?” he asked as he turned to operate the gas pump, shoving the coins into the machine with a few _shhk_ s.

“El,” he said back.

Erik grinned at him, sliding his tongue across his teeth. “Hi El.”

“Hi Erik,” El said sweetly back, and it was such a precious sound, the way his name rolled off the other’s tongue.

Erik finished filling El’s car up with gas, watching as El moved to the passenger seat, gesturing for him to take the wheel. So, he opened the door and slid into the driver’s seat, hands gliding over the leather. A lot of his regulars had nice fucking cars, but rarely did he get to drive any. Erik had to wonder if El wasn’t a little thick, letting him drive what looked like a brand-new car, not yet scuffed up by California’s dust.

“To the motel?” Erik asked.

The deal usually was that they’d just hop over to the hotel next door, do their business, then part ways. But El shook his head, Erik catching the gesture from the corner of his eye.

“I’ll give you directions,” he said.

“Alright,” Erik said, pulling a measured smile.

Okay, he was a little more nervous now. But that was fine — he didn’t keep a knife in his shoe for nothing. And sometimes clients didn’t want sex at all. Maybe El was gonna treat him to breakfast or something. People got lonely sometimes, no problem with that.

Erik glanced back at him as he pulled out of the station and onto the road. El’s cheeks were pink again. “You’re new to this, aren’t you?” Erik asked.

“You got me,” El said. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah,” Erik said. “Or well, not _obvious._ I’ve just been doing this a long time, and you get to knowing who’s new or not by the way they look at you.”

“How do I look at you?”

“Like a shy little rabbit,” Erik grinned.

“Oh, fuck that,” El said, Erik’s eyes widening a little. Maybe he wasn’t as innocent as he looked. “Take the next right,” he added, Erik turning the wheel.

“Where are you from?” Erik asked. He’d been told the easiest way to loosen someone up was to ask them such boring questions, and everyone always took the bait.

“I’m from here,” El said. “What about you?”

“I grew up here too, actually,” Erik said.

“With _that_ accent? I find _that_ hard to believe.”

“Then don’t believe it.”

A beat of silence.

“Hey, where are you taking me?” Erik asked.

“To my house.”

Erik’s heart dropped out of his chest. “Isn’t it kind of early to be meeting the family?”

El snickered. “What, is it too much for a man to ask to have sex in his own bed?”

Erik’s mind did a bit of a spin at that, finding his eagerness to admit it a little erotic. “Usually people want to get as far from their homes as possible when they’re fucking a queer to avoid getting caught by their bitch or something.”

“I don’t have such a person,” El said.

Erik narrowed his eyes. “Really? Now _that_ I don’t believe.”

_“Then don’t believe it,”_ El teased. Damn him for using his own words against him. “I was in the war, if you’ll believe _that_. I’ve got the scars and everything. But I told myself that if I got out of it alive, I’d spend the rest of my life doing whatever the Hell I want, and I want to have sex with a guy. So there.”

“Damn, you’ve got some balls,” Erik said. “Good for you, that you made it out alive. It was scary as fuck out there. Thank god it’s over.”

“Yeah,” El sighed, leaning back in his seat, stretching his arms behind his head. “Turn left at the light.”

Erik said he grew up here, and he meant it. But there were parts of town that he had never seen before; the place seemed to grow a little every day. And El was directing him toward the fancier part of town, where people had fences for their grassy yards and whole garages for their cars and shit. They fell into a comfortable silence as Erik drove him a little further into the fancy houses, staring around disbelievingly at the balconies and green hedges.

“You own one of these places or something?” Erik asked.

“No, but my grandpa does,” El said. “My parents died when I was little, so he’s been spoiling me rotten to make up for it ever since I was a bab. Oh, sorry, I mean— baby.”

Erik snickered at the correction. “Your Irish is showing,” he said. He’d be lying if it didn’t turn him on.

They pulled up to a white building with a long driveway, the car sighing to a stop near the front door. El stepped out of the vehicle confidently, though Erik stared at the _other_ black Pontiac in the open garage. Would they be home alone?

“Follow me,” El said, bowing his head a little, allowing his long, brown hair to fall around his face. He looked coy now, drawing his head away as he turned to step up to the brown door, wordlessly leading Erik into the lion’s den.

Erik’s cock throbbed a little in anticipation as he stared at the white walls and black-and-white photographs of people smiling at him from the walls. Ugh, he did _not_ want that in his mind when he was trying to keep an erection with a guy who looked like a prince. They walked up a spiraling staircase to El’s room, which was four empty walls and a few bits of furniture here and there.

Erik was used to ostentatious drawing rooms and silk bedsheets, to creaky motel rooms and thin curtains. But this was a fine in-between, a bed sitting in a metal frame with a nice view of the city outside. Erik wondered if he could see the Hollywood sign from here. He shut the door behind him, staring at El as he sat on the edge of his bed, mattress creaking.

“Isn’t this the part where we’re supposed to be all over each other or something?” El asked, pouting a little.

Erik wondered if anyone had ever told him that his eyes looked like slices of watermelon, the semicircle shape making his face surprisingly expressive, especially when he squinted like he was then.

Erik walked up to him and rested bent knees on either side of the taller man’s thighs, bed giving in to the weight as Erik wrapped his arms around El’s neck. El smiled as he looked up at Erik, hands rubbing against his legs.

“It doesn’t do good to whine like that,” Erik said. “Tell me what you want…” Erik started, and worked to pull El’s shirt up, hand squirming under the wrinkled cotton to feel his tough stomach, “and I’ll give it to you.”

“Ahhh…” El sighed, closing his eyes, as a hand moved to clutch Erik’s hand over his lightly hairy navel, so tantalizingly close to something sweeter further down. “I don’t know, I’ve never done something like this before…”

“Are you a virgin?” Erik asked.

“Uh-huh,” El said. His eyes opened, squinting at him. His thin lips were drawn up in a tight smirk, teal irises staring straight at him. “Let me guess, you’re a real ace at this, huh? Wanna show me how it’s done?”

“I’m better at sucking cock, if I’m being honest,” Erik said.

It was more straightforward and usually left less of a mess, _especially_ because he usually swallowed afterward. Some people found it weird, but who gives a shit? _He_ was the prostitute here, not them. And he could get a free meal if he wanted.

“Okay,” El said, shifting back to pick at his belted slacks.

“Allow me,” Erik said, fingers already knocking El’s larger hands away to undo the leather belt himself, then undoing the fly to El’s pants.

El wrapped his arms around Erik’s middle and leaned back into the bed, Erik gasping when they knocked foreheads and El lay flat on the white sheets.

“Hey!” Erik scowled, throwing out hands to steady himself, gazing down at the man who closed his eyes beneath him.

“Keep going,” El gasped.

Erik rolled his eyes as he tugged the jeans down to El’s knees then ran a finger over the wet patch on his white underwear.

“Making me do all the work… I haven’t even seen what I’m working with yet and you’re already begging for it, aren’t you? You’re dripping in your panties, huh?” Erik asked.

“Uh-huh,” El mumbled. His hair was splayed around his head and he slid a hand into his briefs, making a rather unpleasant, bumpy silhouette of his knuckles as he touched himself.

Erik dipped his hand in after the other man’s, digging around with trimmed nails, fingertips sliding against the wet head. El reacted immediately, letting out a low groan.

“Get your hand out of the sandbox, man,” Erik said, and for a moment El didn’t move his hand out of the way and Erik thought he’d have to chastise him, but then he relented, choosing to fondle the white flesh of Erik’s waist instead, crumbling _his_ uniform.

El only needed a few strokes to get hard. Erik was rather happy that he hadn’t let El fuck him because he came off as the sort of person who’d come immediately, and Erik never was one for selfish assholes who only cared about their own orgasms. This eager, quick progression was much preferred to that _or_ staring down an older man’s sweaty meat.

“Why’s your hair blue?” El asked.

For a second Erik wasn’t sure if he had just hallucinated that the man was talking to him, but then Erik looked down at El and saw him staring up at him, eyebrows drawn up in some weird look that Erik was sure was supposed to be confusion but ended up looking more like the face he was going to make in a few seconds when Erik slid his pink lips over his dick and El inevitably came in his mouth.

“I don’t know, why is _your_ hair so long?” Erik asked.

“I’m in touch with my feminine side,” El said and winked, though nothing else about him seemed feminine to Erik, especially not his muscular build, revealed when El shifted a little in bed, his shirt dragging up to reveal his tan tummy.

“People like to pull on it,” Erik said. “I spend a lot of time in ‘Dreamland’ because people snatch me up faster than their favorite chocolate when they see that blue hair at the station.”

_“Wow,_ I’m so _jealous,”_ El teased, but something about the way his thick eyebrows drew down on his face suggested he was serious.

Erik’s face screwed up. “I do it because it brings in a lot of cash.”

“But you like this, right? Or are you only into girls?” El asked.

Erik pulled away again and El pouted at the absence of Erik’s thighs around his. Instead, Erik peeled El’s briefs down, staring at the wet cock that rolled out, lifting half-hard toward his stomach.

“I’m only into men,” Erik said.

As if to prove a point, he leaned down, pressing hard into the seam on the head of his cock, dragging his tongue from the base halfway up.

The sound El made in response was higher than some women’s. Erik’s lips split into a grin and he moved back again, tugging at El’s toned legs.

“Come on,” El whined and Erik grinned, rubbing his hands back and forth, back and forth across his skin.

“Sit on the edge here,” he said as he sunk onto the cold floor, patting the end of the mattress.

Erik’s toes pushed against the leather tips of his shoes but he didn’t mind, ignoring it as he watched the way El nudged his legs over the mattress, jeans and briefs still clinging to his upper legs. Erik glanced down and noticed the brown leather shoes still on his feet, clicking his tongue.

“Let’s get those off you,” Erik said, undoing the laces and yanking the ugly things off, tossing them somewhere into the room with two _thunks._ The pants and briefs quickly followed, Erik keeping his eyes on El long enough to catch him touching himself, hand running up and down his length.

“I can’t blow you if you finish the job for me,” Erik scolded, reaching for El’s wrist.

El pulled his hand away, frowning. “Then go _faster.”_

“As you wish, _sweetie,”_ Erik teased.

He shifted on his knees as he took El’s length into his mouth, closing his eyes when he felt the wet skin rolling against the inside of cheek. He made sure to peek up at El as he took in as much of him as possible. El stared down, mouth slack, then lifted his head up toward the ceiling, baring his throat.

Erik loved the way El’s fingers curled into the base of his blue skull, pulling the hair tight but not enough to hurt. El’s legs closed around Erik and his right hand idly went to knead his inner thigh, other hand reaching to hold the base of El’s cock steady.

Erik wanted to start off slow, but then El bucked into him and shoved his head down, which made him choke with a _gaack_. He pulled away, sputtering, to glare up at the little shit.

El grinned, a shadow of mischief crossing his face. He opened his mouth, and Erik was sure he was going to say one of the many stupid lines everyone always said to him, but instead he _moaned._ As a reward, Erik fondled his balls a little, making El jump, hands sliding around his shoulders.

The blue-haired man bowed his head and licked all over the vein across El’s throbbing cock, then brought it back into his mouth again, shifting on his knees to gain the proper leverage to deepthroat him, bobbing his head.

“Oh fuck, Erik,” El gasped.

He leaned away and Erik felt his lips pulling away with a pop.

_“Stop moving,”_ Erik growled and yanked El’s strong legs between him.

El moaned in response, panting as Erik returned to bobbing his head, adoring the way the skin slid into his mouth and between his teeth. He could tell he’d get sore from this pretty quickly — El was very big, if not the biggest cock he’d ever had. He had to stretch his jaw open just to fit it around El’s length.

“Erik! Ah— ah—” El gasped, squeezing Erik’s shoulders, just barely not clawing him. _Fuck._

“Mmmm,” Erik hummed. He breathed through his nose, pausing to catch his breath, thumb kneading into the base of his cock.

El didn’t make any indication he was coming except for the strangled noise rumbling through his throat and the way his legs squeezed around Erik’s frame. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of having semen flow past his teeth and right down his throat, sticky and warm and usually with a bite of salt or grease that Erik didn’t appreciate.

But when he pulled away from El, licking his lips, he tasted _sugar._ Erik tilted his head at El and smirked.

“What have you been eating?”

El’s face turned a gorgeous shade of red and his eyes popped open. “You swallowed?”

“Well yeah, I’m a real goop gobbler. Can’t just let all your nectar go to waste.”

El stared at him a second, jaw working wordlessly. “I—” he started, then brought a hand to cover his face. “Banana, I guess.”

El lay back, dumping his head onto the mattress. Erik crawled up on top of him, legs on either side of his body, arms propped up on either side of his head.

“Was it everything you thought it’d be?” Erik asked.

El turned to him, blankets shuffling a little as he squirmed, knee knocking against Erik’s knee. “Yes, but also… no.”

Erik tilted his head, smirking. “What do you mean?”

“I thought there’d be more kissing.”

Who was this guy? One minute he’s grimacing, the other he’s pouting. He fought in World War II yet had such innocent little wants, like being kissed. Erik bet he was a real cuddler, too. Had big, warm, arms for it.

“You can kiss me whenever you want,” Erik said.

“But now you’ve got… me… on you.”

“Can’t be worse than having me suck you off. And anyway, it’ll taste sweet.”

El stared at him, glaring, but Erik _saw_ the moment the clouds parted, forehead easing, eyes softening, and he reached for the back of Erik’s head.

El was a very good kisser. It was kind of unexpected, honestly. It had been a hot minute since Erik had had someone rolling their tongue into his mouth, tilting his head just so, hand softly tucked against his jawline.

When El said his name again, it came out as an enamored, sugary sigh. Erik kissed him back and hands slid from his face to around his waist. Erik let him toss him around a little, collapsing in on his bent arms to clutch at El’s shirt and neck. They turned on their sides, legs dangling on the edge of the bed, as they properly made out.

“How many—” El gasped as Erik pulled away long enough to breathe. “How often do you do this?”

Erik grinned, nuzzling his nose against El’s collarbone. “Oh, you know, a couple times a day.” He didn’t say any more, staring at El to gauge his reaction, but he was having trouble discerning whether he was impressed or concerned or jealous.

They sat in silence for a moment. Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say. Erik pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m glad you got what you wanted, at least,” He said. He gestured as though about to button back up his shirt before remembering he was still fully dressed.

El propped his head up with a hand. He grabbed Erik’s arm when he moved to stand. “Hey, wait, before you go, could you…” he stared.

“Hm?”

“…I want you in me.”

“You ever been penetrated before? It can hurt,” Erik raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t mind,” El said.

“It’ll take some time, too.”

“That’s okay.”

“And you’re already spent. It’ll be uncomfortable.”

“I don’t care.” El shuffled on the bed to sit up.

He grabbed Erik’s hands in his and they felt so soft, like a baby’s ass, and his eyes were so pleading. Altogether it was a very warm look, like he’d peeled back the sky and peeked his head through the sun.

“I have never been more attracted to another human being like I am to you, so you _have_ to.”

Erik laughed a little, squeezing his hands. “Okay. I can’t say no to that begging look on your face.”

El slapped him on the back as he stood for good this time, already eagerly undressing.

~*~*~<<>>~*~*~

“Uhn— uh—” El moaned as the blankets around them shuffled, the brown-haired man’s knuckles clinging to the pillow around his head, bending it this way and that as Erik pushed in and out of him in little thrusts, left hand cradling his leg against his torso.

They were both fully naked now, Erik admiring the farmer’s tan on El’s arms, the way his skin changed shades from pale to brown to red, especially his cock, which jiggled around when Erik moved. He was glad to be out of the stuffy suit, noticing the way El stared at his pink nipples and waist. Erik liked to think he was being admired, as there was something in El’s eyes that resembled stars.

“I feel like I’m about to shit myself,” El gasped as another strangled grunt fell from his lips and he turned his head to the side, pillow being shoved to meet his moaning mouth and stifle some of the sounds.

“First time’s— ah— always a little weird,” Erik admitted.

He should know, he was usually the receiver of someone else’s throbbing cock, not the giver. But he’d fucked a few women in his time, managing to stroke himself enough for a few proper prods in the right place to get a woman unraveling in his arms. And he had to admit a vagina was a lot friendlier to fuck than someone’s bum. They were a lot warmer, and _wetter,_ like being completely wrapped. A rectum just didn’t have the same feeling. You had to be more gentle, and it felt like sticking your dick into a bottle — at first it was tight, but then everything opened up a little. To be fair, there was still a pressure there, but it wasn’t the same.

Even so, Erik didn’t think he’d ever tire of how men moaned. At least not when El was writhing under him, cock dribbling cum again, though the man kept his hands away from his junk, preferring to adjust his leg or grip at Erik’s skin, admiring him with distant glances.

“Yah— uh—” El mumbled, and he was staring at Erik as if attempting to hold a conversation, as he slid across the bed with a well-placed thrust, skin slapping together and mattress creaking.

El flinched and Erik tilted his head, pushing in a little slower next time, waving his hips in exaggerated motions. “Did I hit something?” he asked with a grin.

“To the— _ah,”_ El cried again, and then he _didn’t stop._ He _had_ to be acting with how much noise he was making, lifting his hips to generate friction when Erik had momentarily stalled to stare at him.

“You h—uh—ave to be kidding,” Erik said through a gasp of his own. “Your act’s amazing. You— hah—”

“Ah, _ah, Erik!_ Please, _go, faster— faster!”_

“—Should be on Broadway,” Erik managed to finish, gaping a little.

Once he found El’s soft spot, he didn’t stop trying to hit for it, landing a few good strikes, judging by the way El curled up like a wilting flower around him, fingers strangling the pillow under his head and knees absolutely wobbling.

“Huh, hah—” El cried, then finally seized up a second time.

The way he tightened around Erik with him still inside honestly hurt a little, but Erik could forgive him for the amazing expression he made, cheeks blooming red, chest heaving with breaths. Erik couldn’t get through another thrust, pulling out to slide his hand down his shaft, spraying the white fluid over El’s spent bottom half as he came, face wrenching with pleasure.

“Rude,” El panted. He dropped the pillow, arms bent to rest his hands on either side of his face.

Erik lowered his legs and crawled up next to him, pecking him on the cheek. He looked exhausted, with a strip of wet rolling from the corner of his eye.

“You’re crying,” Erik teased, wiping the tear from his cheek.

El didn’t say anything immediately, instead staring as if to register if he was joking. But then he narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, it hurt!” He said, but not before Erik noticed the shock on his face. So he was the sort of guy who cried after losing his virginity? How cute.

“You should have told me if it hurt,” Erik said, and he had the faintest bit of a smirk on his lips knowing that that wasn’t it at all, huh?

A knock at the door made El jerk and he grabbed Erik by the wrist, the man staring back at him calmly, though his heart thudded in his chest. Fuck, he’d forgotten the black Pontiac in the garage.

“One second,” El shouted, then there was the shuffling of blankets, most of them thrown over Erik on his way to shucking on a robe and opening the door. El’d only just managed to squeeze the sash tight around his waist to cover his front before turning the door handle.

Erik melted into the pillows, peeking his eyes over the cotton blankets as he smelled sex and stared at El’s broad back, white in the robe. Erik saw a tall, shapely figure — a woman — with long, black hair and a studious face.

“Can you keep it down in there? Seriously El, I don’t know what Playboy mags you’re reading but people can get hooked on that shit,” she said.

The woman was either dumber than a bag of rocks or was a good actor, too.

“I’m sorry, I’ll quiet it down,” El said.

He shut the door again and she walked away, staring at Erik with a beet red face. He looked beautiful, even with Erik’s spend smeared across his chest (and he was still hung, too, which never hurt — or _only sometimes hurt if it was rammed into your ass but you know_ ).

“That’s my cue to leave,” Erik mumbled, pushing the too-hot covers off his naked body.

El sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders sagging. “Please don’t go.”

“Okay, then what do you propose I do instead?” Erik asked. He gestured to each of them. “We’re done, I’m all juiced. And I would _hope_ you are too, otherwise I’m a little worried I just fucked an alien.”

“Well, my name’s actually Elian, so…” El grinned and Erik stifled a laugh before he frowned again. “Please Erik, I need to see you again.”

Erik smiled, shaking his head. “Okay. You know where to find me. At the Golden Tip.”

El smiled. He shifted closer, bringing Erik in for a hug. Erik blushed a little as their naked chests pressed together, El’s warm arms wrapping around his middle again. Oh yeah, he was definitely a cuddler.

“Next time, I’m gonna make you cum inside me,” El said.

Okay, but he still had his bite too, it seemed.

All Erik could think to do was laugh and pat him on the back, squeezing him in his warm embrace.


End file.
